A Life Altering Meeting
by Rosemarie Belikova
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a story about my OC Alyssa. She gets into a bad situation and is saved by...you guessed it; the Winchesters. I can't really say much more without giving it away so yeah. Please read and review!</html>
1. Chapter 1

A Life-Altering Meeting: A Supernatural Fanfic

"I'm telling you, it's a demon. I've been researching it for a while and I've found a ton of demonic omens. I'm just not exactly sure how powerful it is. I am sure, however that I can take care of it on my own. I don't need any help," I tried to convince Bobby Singer. Of course he would be worried though. He was pretty much my father. Actually, he really had become my father. You see, when I was sixteen I saw my parents get killed with my own eyes. The thing that killed them, it looked human but it wasn't. It was a demon. Of course I didn't know that back then. After it murdered my parents it came after me. I didn't know what to do and so I thought for sure that I was going to die. But somehow, Bobby was able to kill the thing before it killed me. After that he took me in and taught me everything he knew. Once I knew what was out there and what killed my parents, I vowed to spend my life hunting down and killing every evil son of a bitch that I could. I made that vow eleven years ago and I was still going strong on it now.

I heard a sigh from the other side of the line and then Bobby's gruff voice, "Alright then go for it. Just be careful. And Alyssa, if you decide you need help just call me okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problem. But I'm telling you, I won't. I'll talk to you later Bobby. Bye,"

"Bye," he answered from the other side. Then the call disconnected.

"He worries way too much," I sighed, throwing my cell phone onto the passenger seat. "Okay, if I continue driving then I could make good time and get there in about four hours," I yawned. "Then I can get some sleep,"

As I had predicted, after four hours I arrived at my destination. It was a small town in East Minnesota. I drove to a shabby motel and got a room. After throwing my boots off I climbed into the bed and fell asleep. After a few hours I got up and got ready for the hunt.

I grabbed one of my fake badges and headed out. I decided to go to the police station first.

"I'm agent Elizabeth Tyler," I flashed my badge. "I need to talk to the sheriff please,"

The officer at the desk nodded and led me to the sheriff's office. "Sheriff, this is agent Tyler. She needs to talk to you," the officer stated.

"Alright let her come in," The sheriff replied. The officer stepped aside and allowed me entrance. "What is it that you need?" the sheriff asked, rubbing his temples.

"Well, I've heard about some strange deaths around here recently. What can you tell me about them?" I asked.

"Well, they're definitely strange. They seem like an animal attack but not from any animal I've seen before. There are also a few slit throats. But that's probably the work of some psycho serial killer," he sighed. "Is that all you need?" He asked.

"Yes I believe it is. Thank you for your time," I told him walking out. I sighed as I got into my car. "Alright, something animal-like and a few slit throats. What could that be?" I asked myself. "I'll just have to research it, I guess,"

I drove back to the motel room and started researching. After a long time I finally came up with a theory. So I decided to call Bobby.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Bobby," I responded.

"Alyssa? What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you-"

"Bobby," I interrupted. "I'm fine. I don't need you to send anyone. I just want your opinion on something,"

"Oh, alright, what is it?" he asked.

"This case I'm working, the sheriff said that there were a few slit throats and deaths that appear to be from an animal attack," I began. "I was researching it and I came up with a theory,"

"And what might that be?"

"I think that someone is controlling Daevas," I finished.

"Daevas? Those are some bad sons of bitches. You can only see their shadows and there's not any known way to gank 'em. You might need some help after all Alyssa," I heard worry in his voice.

I'll be fine. But I guess that means you think my theory's correct?" I asked.

"Sounds like it. But seriously Ally, these things are bad news,"

This actually made me stop for a second. Ally? He hadn't used that nickname in a long time. The last time, in fact, was when I had almost died working a case where a Jinn and a Shifter were working together. "I'll be perfectly fine Bobby. I promise,"

He sighed. "You'd better. Just be careful ya idjit. Bye,"

"See ya Bobby," I said hanging up. "Now if my theory's correct, the next place it will be hitting is here," I said to myself, pointing at a map. "It's about 50 miles from here. Looks like I need to get going," I sighed and grabbed my bag, heading to my car. After 20 minutes I arrived at my destination, an old, abandoned cabin.

I grabbed the holy water from my bag and headed quietly towards the cabin. When I was a few feet away I heard a scream. "Son of a bitch," I muttered, picking up my pace. I snuck in and saw a gruesome sight. A body of a man, or at least what was left of it, laid in the middle of the room with blood surrounding it. Next to it stood a woman. But I knew that she wasn't human.

Hoping that she hadn't heard me, I tried to sneak up on her. Once I was close enough I splashed her with holy water. She let out an agonized scream and spun around, glaring at me.

"How dare you," she hissed. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well, my name used to be Alyssa Harvelle. But know its Alyssa Singer," I smirked.

"That's cute," the demon said sarcastically. "But unfortunately for you, cute doesn't get you anywhere when it comes to me," she smirked. I shrugged. "Oh well. Granted, I have a few things I'd like to tell you first,"

"And what would that be?"

"This: Deus nomine sanctum Jesu Christi," I began. She screamed agonizingly. But then she threw me across the room telepathically, pinning me against the wall. This didn't stop me from continuing. "Tuum arcaier nostum" I went on.

That's when I saw the shadows of the daevas. A second later I felt a claw scrape across the skin of my stomach. I screamed out in pain as one after another the claws tore at my flesh. The demon was smirking. I tried to glare but instead I let out another scream. By now my vision was getting blurry and darkness started to consume me.

"This is it," I thought to myself. "I'm going to die," I allowed my eyes to start closing.

"Hey! Let her go!" I vaguely heard someone shout. It wasn't a voice I recognized. Then I heard another voice.

"Hey there Meg. Did you miss me?" it said

"Winchesters!" the demon hissed.

"Yep that's us," the second voice responded.

"You won't kill me Dean," the demon said confidently.

"I'm not so sure about that one Meg. Crowley died. I'd say it's about time for you to join him," Dean said.

"Try me," Meg growled.

"Okay," Dean said. It sounded like he had lunged. Then I heard him say "Bye bye bitch," he must've gotten her because the next second I fell from the wall. I suddenly felt a new pain in my back as a daeva tore into it as well. I let out another shriek of agony.

"Sam! Get the flare and then get her!" Dean yelled to his companion. A moment later I saw a bright light. The daevas vanished. Then I felt a gentle touch on my arm. I looked up and saw what appeared to me to be an angel. I had looked up into a baby face and the most gorgeous hazel eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hey there Alyssa; I'm Sam. Bobby asked my brother Dean and I to come check on you; a good thing too. "We're going to get you to the hospital, okay?" he asked. I gave a small nod. "I'm going to have to pick you up, it might hurt some, alright?" I gave another small nod. Then I felt strong yet gentle arms lift me from the ground. I gasped in pain. "I'm really sorry," he said sympathetically. At that moment, looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes, I knew for a fact that destiny brought him to me for a reason. I knew that we would end up having something special by just that first meeting. I didn't know, however, just how special it would really be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** AN: This story takes place between episode 6.13 and 6.18. The Winchesters and Bobby haven't begun to distrust Castiel yet. Please R&R to tell me whether I should continue this one or not. Thank you! :D**

At one point I had apparently passed out, I assumed from blood loss. But now I woke up. I didn't know where I was and I sat up quickly, immediately regretting it. I gasped in pain and grimaced. "Then I laid back down.

"Whoa. Careful there. You'll reopen your wounds," Sam, the one whom I had thought was an angel, said.

"I think I might have already done that," I said smiling slightly.

Sam chuckled and I melted from it. It was so mesmerizing.

"Th-thanks for your help," I stuttered out.

"Anytime," he said, smiling a beautiful, flawless smile.

I felt myself flush and I looked away. His brother, Dean, chuckled slightly.

"You know, you could have gotten killed out there. Why'd you go after that thing alone?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Well, I thought I could take care of it myself and I didn't want Bobby to have to go out of his way for me," I said, shrugging as much I was able to.

"You should always have back-up Alyssa. When you don't it usually comes out bad. Trust me. I know from experience," he told me.

I sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. But I've been alone in this thing outside of Bobby. It's just...he already does so much for me an I idn't want to bother him," I said quietly.

"That's really, really thoughtful Alyssa but sometimes you need help," Sam sai.

As I was thinking about what Sam said my cell rang. I tried to get it off of the table but it fell. I groaned.

Sam handed it to me and then smile.

"Thanks," I said taking it. I grimaced when I saw who it was, Bobby. I answered it.. "Hello?"

"Alyssa Joann Harvelle Singer! What the hell were you thinking? I told you that you would need help! But did you listen? NO! Do you know how worried I was? You almost gave me a heart attack! It's a good thing Sam and Dean got there when they did!" he stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry about that. It's just...I don't know what I would have done if you would have..,"

"It's okay Bobby. I understand. I'm sorry I didn't call for help, I just didn't want to bother you," I said quietly.

"Aly, whenever you need help you call me. Don't ever worry about botherin' me. I've taken care of you for a long time now. It's the same as with them boys. Whenever any of ya need help you call me, ya here?"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"You tell them boys that too. Y'all take care of yerselves an next time ya need help ya better call me. Got it?"

"Yes sir Bobby. I'll talk to you later," I told him.

"Alright. You better get back here soon. Bye," he said hanging up.

After he hung up I took a deep breath and put my cell down next to me.  
>"You okay?" Sam asked, a worried look crossing his face.<p>

"Yeah. I'm as good as I can be anyways. I just hate to get him worried is all. I do it way too much. Also, getting yelled at by him sin't that great either," I said, laughing slightly.

"We know how that is, that's for sure," Dean said sighing.

"Yeah. Big brothers are good with yelling at you when they're worried about you too," Sam said, smiling.

"Well, if you weren't such a moron and pain in the ass I wouldn't have to yell at ya so much," Dean said, shoving him playfully.

I found myself actually laughing, which I hadn't done for a pretty long time. Soon Dean and Sam joined in.

I winced, once again hurting myself. "I've really got to stop doing that," I sighed.

"We could try calling Cas down again," Sam shrugged. "Well, Dean could anyways,"

"Wait. Call down who?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see. Just wait," Sam answered knowingly.

"If he decies to answer," Dean grumbled. Then he looked slightly toward the sky. "Hey Cas, we could use your help down here. It'll only take a second or two. Could you take a break from your angelic civil war for just that long? Please?"

I raised my eyebrows, wondering if he had lost it.

"It doesn't look like he's coming Dean," Sam told him. Dean frowned and then I heard a ripple of air, which was a familiar sound to me.

"Actually, I have come. What is it that you need Dean?" A voice from beside me said. I jumped, surprise at it and then winched from the pain again. I looked over an saw a guy with blue eyes similar to my own, messy brown hair, and a tan trench coat.

"Hey Cas. It's about time you came. I haven't senn you in a while," Dean replied.

"Yes I know. I've been," he paused for a second. "Preoccupied," he finished. "Anyways, what is it that you called me for?"

"We need your help with some healing," Sam answered. "This is Alyssa. SHe got in a bit of trouble with some daevas," he said, gesturing towards me.

"Um...hello," I said cautiously. I thought he was an angel, which I didn't trust since Raphael had called Arella back.

"Don't worry. He's on our side Alyssa. He's an angel," Sam said. I saw the angel look down and then quickly look back up before either of the Winchesters could notice what I did.

"Hello. I'm Castiel," he said nodding.

"So, can you heal her for us?" Sam asked.

"Of course I can. You know that," Castiel responded. Then he began walking towards me. I looked up at him, not really wanting him to get much closer. "Relax Alyssa. I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. I looked over at Sam and he nodded gently. I relaxed as his hand moved towards me.

He touched my forehead and I was immediately hit by an image of this angel working with...someone. This person...this being, he was supposed to be dead. Then I realized that it was a demon. I gasped quietly and then pulled back. When everything came back into focus I saw that Castiel's head was tilted to the side in confusion. I haed a feeling that my eyes were wider than usual. I also noticed that all my wounds were healed. It was a strange feeling to have someone who isn't Arella healing me.

"Thanks Cas," Dean said.

"You're welcome. I...I have to go," Cas stated.

"Come on. Can't you just stay," Dean began. "And he's gone. Again," he sighed.

Sam looked at me. "Are you okay? You look scared," He said frowning. This got Dean to look over at us. I snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah. I'm uh...I'm fine. Just shocked...is all. I...I've uh...never encountered um...an angel before," I lied. This was bad. They trusted him fullheartedly and he was working with a demon. Once again I was burdened with someone else's secret that I couldn't share with anybody. "The joys of being a psychic," I thought bitterly.

"Yeah. Cas will do that to you the first few times you see him," Dean chuckled. Sam on the other hand, didn't look convinced.

"Anyways, thanks for all your help. I appreciate it. However, I really need to get home. So I'll see you guys later," I said, throwing the blanket off of me. Dean laughed quietly.

"Alyssa, how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Sam asked. "Your car's still at that cabin and your clothes are torn to h-" he paused, not wanting to finish that way. "I mean, they're kind of torn up,"

"No kidding. Plus, Sammy here might have patched you up and had Cas heal you but you still need some rest," Dean told me. But I only paid attention to the first part. If Sam had bandaged me up that meant he would have had to move my shirt out of the way. I felt myself flush and immediately turned away, not wanting them to see.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I do need to get home or else Bobby's going to kill me," I sighed.

"Nah. He won't kill 's not a killer. Not when it comes to humans anyways," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"She didn't mean literally Dean. She meant figuratively," Sam replied.

"Yeah whatever college boy," Dean said, laying back on the bed and turning the TV on.

"I can't rest with the combination of your annoying voice and the droning of that TV. So, do you mind not being so loud and not having the TV up so loud?" I asked.

"No I don't mind," he smirked, turning the TV up. I heard Sam laughing quietly. I glared at Dean, which did nothing. "Alright. You want to play games? I'll play games," I though to myself. I grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and thew it at him. It landed exactly where I wanted it to, his face.

Sam's laugh, richer now, echoed around me like a blanket and I smiled.

What the hell?" he exclaimed, taking the pillow off his face. "Sam?"

"Hey, it wasn't him. It was me. What are you going to do about it?" I asked, smirking. In the next second, the same pillow hit me, but his aim was a bit off, causing it to it my chest.

"You jerk. You are so on," I said, throwing both of them at him.

"That wasn't too smart. Now I have all of the pillows," Dean laughed.

"Crap. He's right," I frowned. Then another pillow flew towards me, but it was intercepted by Sam,

"Really Sam? You just met her and you're deciding to be on her team? Traitor," he said, trying to hide his smile.

Sam shrugged and responded, "What can I say? She's pretty good at fighting. Besides, you are kind of a pain in the ass sometimes," he laughed. Then Dean threw a pillow at him. "Hey. Jerk,"

"Bitch," Dean smirked.

**Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Here's the third chapter for this story. I haven't updated in a while so here ya go. Oh. And also, I updated my other fic, the Vampire Academy one. So check out the new chapter if you've been waiting. Thanks! Read and Review please. I'll love you forever 3**

**Chapter 3**

I awoke the next morning and was a bit confused. Then it came back to me. The Winchesters and I were having a pillow fight. Then we had laid down. I guess we had fallen asleep sometime after that. After yawning I went to stretch, however, I was stopped by something. I quickly turned around, readying for an attack, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what, or rather who, it was. It was Sam. I sat there and blinked, sort of disoriented, then I felt my face flush. Apparently he had fallen asleep on my bed, right next to me.

A stirring from the other bed brought me out of my musings. Dean had awakened and was stretching. After I realized that it was only Dean I went back to thinking about how Sam had fallen asleep next to me. I mentally chastised myself. I had just met this guy and I was falling for him. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my mind. "This is ridiculous," I muttered.

"What's ridiculous?" Dean asked.  
>"Nothing," I told him, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. I stood there for a whole and then I splashed my face with cool water, hoping that it would make some of the awkwardness go away.<p>

When I looked up again I saw Sam's reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Son of a bitch," I said, griping the sink. "You scared the hell out of me Sam. Don't do that,"

He raised his hands up in a calming gesture. "Sorry. I just came in to tell you that Dean picked up some breakfast from the diner next door. You just reminded me of him, you know," he laughed.

"What? You're crazy! I'm nothing like him!" I exclaimed, frowning.

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad!" Dean yelled from the other room.

"It's just that son of a bitch is his favorite thing to say," Sam said, laughing again.  
>"Oh. Well...whatever. I'm still not like him," I said crossing my arms.<p>

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Come on. Let's go eat," he said, offering me his hand.

"Okay," I said walking past him. I was too afraid to touch himm. I didn't want my powers to cause the feelings I had for him to become tainted by showing me his secret.

From the corner of my eye I saw him frown, confused and slightly hurt-looking. I sighed, feeling bad for him.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Did ya sleep well?" Dean grinned. "I brought food. I hope you like breakfast burritos,"

"I'm okay with them but I actually prefer oatmeal with fruit,"

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing that Sammy suggested I got one of those for him and an extra one in case you wanted one,"

I smiled at the thought. Sam seemed to always be thinking about everyone else. "Thanks," I said taking it.

"No problem," Dean said, shooting me a huge grin.

I rolled my eyes, He thought he was so great. I saw Sam and smiled. "Thanks Sam,"

"You're welcome," he said, also smiling.

I felt my cheeks start to get hot again so I turned toward the table and sat down, starting to eat.

Dean apparently saw me becasue I heard hi snicker. I glared at him and he just smirked. I ignored him and continued eating. Sam joined us about a minute later. I smiled at him as he sat down and he smiled back. I heard Dean chuckle and I fought the urge I had to hit him or throw something at him. Sam just sighed and rolled his eyes. I had a feeling that Dean did this to him a lot.

"Is he always this much of a pain in the ass?" I asked him.

Sam laughed slightly. "Yeah pretty much,"

"Oh come on Sammy. Your life would be as boring as hell without me," Dean grinned.

I saw Sam flinch slightly at the expression. I tilted my head, curious as to what was wrong.

"Or my life would be safer," he said, forcing a smile.

When I glanced back at Dean looked like he had just realized what he said and regretted it. "Sam, I didn't mean to-," Dean started.

Sam shook his head and held his hand up. "It's okay Dean. Don't worry about it,"

There was obviously something going on here that I didn't know about. It made me feel really awkward. After that there was a long silence and we were all just sitting and eating. Dean was the one who broke it.

"So, how about we get Alyssa back to her car so we can all head over to Bobby's," he said standing up.

"For once I agree with you," Sam replied, also standing up.

I reluctantly stood up as well, not quite wanting to leave Sam yet.

"Well then let's get going," Dean said, grabbing some keys off of the table.

We all walked outside and toward a 1967 Chevy Impala SS. I gave a low whistle. "Whoa. Nice car,"

Dean grinned. "Thanks. She used to be my dad's but now she's all mine," he said beaming.

"She looks like a great car," I responded.

"Oh trust me, she is," he said, grinning again.

Sam chuckled slightly.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"It's just that I've never really met anyone else who's been into cars as much as brother is," he chuckled again.

I shrugged. "There's a first for everything I guess,"

"Yeah I guess so,"

"So, you ready to see how she runs?" Dean asked, smriking.

"Damn right I am," I grinned.

Dean chuckled. "I think you're in the back this time Sammy,"

Sam shrugged. "Fine by me,"

Dean got into the driver's seat then Sam and I got in. After I got settled into the passenger's seat the car purred to life and we were off. Dean was right when he said that she ran well.

"So, whataya think? Not bad for a 44 year old car, huh?" Dean gloated.

I shook my head. "Not bad. Not bad at all," I smiled.

Dean was beaming with pride and a glance to the back told me that Sam didn't hold the same interest as Dean and I did to how well the car ran.

Dean turned on some music after that. Come to find out, Dean and I, amazingly enough, had something else in common: we both liked classic rock. I guess I was more like Dean then I originally thought. I realized that Sam didn't seem to be interested in that either. I chuckled slightly and shook my head.

"What?" Sam asked curiously, looking like a little puppy dog.

"Oh nothing," I said chuckling again.

He obviously didn't believe me, but he didn't press on either.

A little while later we arrived at the abandoned cabin where I had first encountered the Winchesters. I sighed in relief when I saw that my dark blue Camaro hadn't moved from where I left it. In all honesty, I had been afraid that the police might have shown up and teaken it. It was bad enough that it was at an abandoned crime scene and I was certain that the arsenol in my trunk wouln't have helped the matter.

Dean pulled in and shut the car off. I got out and the brothers followed me.

Dean circled my car and also gave a low whistle. "You've got a pretty nice ride yourself,"

I smiled. "Thanks. Bobby fixed her up and gave her to me for my sixteenth birthday,"  
>He nodded and looked again. Then his eyes widened slightly and he smiled. "Well I'll be damned," Dean said. "That's the same car that Sammy and I played in when we were little. A new paint job and fixed up, but still the same car," he chuckled.<p>

Sam actually smiled now. "Wow. You're right. It really is the same car," he chuckled.

"Really? That's pretty sweet," I grinned.

"No kidding," Dean laughed.

I smiled. "So, what do you boys say about hitting the road?"

"I'm game," Dean smirked.

Sam shrugged. "Sure. Let's go,"

"Great," I grinned, getting in my car. In my mirror I saw them get into the Impala. They let me pull out first and I sped ahead. I smiled brightly. "I sure did miss the sound of your engine," I said aloud.

I rolled my window down and let the breeze run through my hair. I smiled to myself, loving the fresh air.

Then, suddenly, a feeling I knew all too well started to come over me. It started out as a headache and then a dizzy spell washed over me. "Dammit," I muttered, clenching my teeth. I pulled off to the side of the road just as the world around me blurred out completely. And then it hit me.


End file.
